kindergartenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kindergarten 2 (game)
Summary This summary is taken directly from the Steam Page and as so is not to be edited. Kindergarten 2 is the long awaited sequel to 2017's Kindergarten! After the events that occurred on Monday, the children have been rezoned to an all new school. Discover all new areas and new characters as you assist the children with their various assignments. Whether it's helping Cindy find a new boyfriend, or helping the janitor with his war on Bob, there's always someone who can be...assisted. Play through the same wonderful Tuesday over and over again, in what has been described as "Groundhog Day with messed up children." Characters Students * Protagonist*+ (Playable) * Cindy+ * Nugget+ * Jerome+ * Monty+ * Buggs+ * Lily+ * Billy*+ * Ted * Felix * Penny * Carla * Ozzy* School Faculty * Ms. Applegate+ * The Janitor*+ * The Hall Monitor*+ * Female Principal* * Ms. Margaret* * Stevie* * Bob* Other Characters * Brown Monsters* * Diana * Smokey* * Tenders* * Gravy* * The Principal' (Mentioned only) * White Monsters' (Briefly mentioned) * The Nurse*' (Mentioned only) * The Janitor's Long Lost Son*' (Mentioned only) *'': This character has no associated mission. ': This character has makes no physical appearance and is only mentioned. +: This character returned from the previous game, Kindergarten. School First Floor "Dumb" class The "Dumb" class is where all the "Dumb" children go for Morning Time. The Protagonist usually goes here, but can go to Science Class if he has an A+. Gym Class If you choose to not pay $3, you go to the Gym as the last subject of the day. Boy's Bathroom The Janitor is usually seen here in the bathroom, he is mostly seen in front of the "Weapons Closet". Ozzy always comes here in the Lunch Room time. Second Floor Smart class This class is for the students who are "Smart" in Morning Time. This classroom also can be the last subject of the day if you have and choose to pay $3.00 to get in the class. In this class, you do science related things such as looking at plants and using a magnet. Girl's Bathroom Bob is usually seen in this bathroom. Missions There is a total of 9 Missions in Kindergarten 2, and a Secret Ending. Most missions in this game have 2 characters who are the most important people to look for in that mission. -A tale of Two Janitors (The Janitor and Bob) -Flowers for Diana (Dr. Danner and Cindy) -The Hitman's Potty Guard (Ted) -Cain's not able (Felix) -Opposites Attract (Buggs and Penny) -If you can Dodge a Nugget (Nugget) -Things That Go Boom (Carla and Jerome) -Breaking Sad (Ms. Applegate and Monty) -Creature Feature (Lily and Billy) -Secret Ending (Nugget) Summary ''Kindergarten 2 is the long awaited sequel to 2017's Kindergarten! After the events that occurred on Monday, the children have been rezoned to an all new school. Discover all new areas and new characters as you assist the children with their various assignments. Whether it's helping Cindy find a new boyfriend, or helping the janitor with his war on Bob, there's always someone who can be...assisted. Play through the same wonderful Tuesday over and over again, in what has been described as "Groundhog Day with messed up children."